prats_writing_foreverfandomcom-20200214-history
The In Between
Just a sample of the story... As I landed, I folded my majestic wings back and did a 360 to make sure I was alone and safe. I felt like a cat settling in for a nap on its owner's lap. All clear. Thecloser I got to the Sea, the less beasts I could see on the ground. The towns seemed to be getting bigger and they still appeared to be abandoned. Interesting. The ocean lay to the West, the way I was heading. I sat with my back to the ocean and opened my rucksack. I started eating and opened a bottle of apple juice. All of a sudden, a feeling of despair overcame me. Today I would die. I started wondering why this thought was bothering me. It really shouldn't. I died like, every day... This is when I realised I was in trouble. As I spun around, the feeling of panic and terror intensified. I knew it was there even before I saw it. The dark beast was like a mix between a wolf, a very large dog and a dragon. It's eyes shone bright yellow as it peered into my soul. I couldn't hold back the fear that crawled up my spine and made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. My whole body went into high alert and I felt slightly nauseous. I gave an undignified yelp and almost jumped out of my skin. I had seen many beasts in the In-Between. This one inspired fear but at the same time, it was kinda cute and fluffy and also awkward looking. The fearsome beast was at least five feet tall and about twelve feet long. Its head was massive and black. Its body looked slim and strong. It kinda looked like those long hair cats that get their bodies shaved in the summer but their heads are fluffy and so are their paws, making them look like tiny lions. The hair on the beast looked very soft. Its ears were laid flat against its head. On its back, the beast sported huge leather-like wings that were ink black and reminiscent of a dragon. The beast's black hide also sported a very long black reptilian tail. One hit with that tail and I would probably be sent back to the cemetery in a hurry. I figured it ate at least two people of my size per day which would explain why all the people were missing. The beast snarled and showed its sharp fangs and its rump rose as it crouched on it's front paws. It unfurled it's wings and lifted it's mighty tail awkwardly off the ground. I had no weapon, nothing to defend myself with. I couldn't die now! Come on, I just got here and hadn't done anything yet. Imagine what tomorrow would be like if I died. Wake up in a bed of dirt out in the cemetery because I failed spectacularly today. Nope...I was not feeling it. I had to make it to as close to 5am tomorrow as possible. I had a job to do. People were counting on me so I had to use what I had. I decided to try and establish dominance, as if I was facing a bear. I straightened up, squared my shoulders and stared the beast down. The beast just stayed there, unmoving and growled. I uncapped my apple juice and threw the liquid at the beast's glowing yellow eyes. I did not wait to see what would happen. If I was lucky, I caused some sort of damage to the beast. If I wasn't lucky, I annoyed it long enough to get out of there. I pulled all my will and energy into spreading my wings and I jumped off the building. At first, I was falling fast. I muttered: "This is gonna hurt." As I was falling, I realised that a group of four beasts had volunteered to break my fall by trying to snatch me up mid air and ripping me apart. "Swell". They were all staring at me licking their sharp fangs and swishing their tails excitedly. The tails looked like a bunch of ink black alligators bumping into each other. Right before I was caught by the beasts, the wind caught my wings and I soared up in the air. "Bye Suckers!" I yelled, then I realised I forgot my rucksack. I couldn't go back for it. The beasts had caught my scent and they now knew I existed. I had to stay in the sky where it seemed safe. With a sigh, I followed my instinct and fly West, toward the sea. '- Mia Pallas ' Category:Story